


[Podfic] Proclaim a Pardon

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [11]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dreamhusbands, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Richard III reburied, Shakespearean Language, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bones of long-dead Richard III are being re-interred at Leicester Cathedral. All the players in this strange drama - Richard and John, Khan and Sherlock, Elizabeth Woodville and Mycroft Holmes - each have a reaction to the ceremony, the respectful burial of a much-feared and bloody tyrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Proclaim a Pardon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proclaim a Pardon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253976) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The title of this story is from Richmond's speech at the end of Shakespeare's Richard III:
> 
> RICHMOND  
> Inter their bodies as becomes their births:  
> Proclaim a pardon to the soldiers fled  
> That in submission will return to us:  
> And then, as we have ta'en the sacrament,  
> We will unite the white rose and the red.

Proclaim a Pardon - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nezusnzojhj8ugj/11_Proclaim_a_Pardon.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> 221b_hound has some author's notes on this fic that are well worth looking at, and some useful links for more information. I am including Carol Ann Duffy's poem here because it is just so beautiful:
> 
> Richard
> 
> My bones, scripted in light, upon cold soil,  
> a human braille. My skull, scarred by a crown,  
> emptied of history. Describe my soul  
> as incense, votive, vanishing; your own  
> the same. Grant me the carving of my name.
> 
> These relics, bless. Imagine you re-tie  
> a broken string and on it thread a cross,  
> the symbol severed from me when I died.  
> The end of time – an unknown, unfelt loss –  
> unless the Resurrection of the Dead …
> 
> or I once dreamed of this, your future breath  
> in prayer for me, lost long, forever found;  
> or sensed you from the backstage of my death,  
> as kings glimpse shadows on a battleground.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Proclaim a Pardon' by 221b_hound read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459484) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
